


Reunion of the First Magnitude

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Open Relationships, referenced canonical relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: After Endor, Leia and Amilyn find each other





	Reunion of the First Magnitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



In the aftermath of Endor, there were many things to call on Leia's experience and sense of duty. 

Even seeing how her relationship with Han was twisting ever closer to something formal though, Leia could not be kept from the woman she had seen from afar.

"Amilyn," she said causing the taller woman to turn. Oh how Leia relished that brilliant smile lighting her friend's face.

"Leia!"

In the next moment, they were embracing, holding tight to one another, relief in each other's survival so strong.

Han had the sense to stay quiet as the pair vanished toward Leia's quarters.


End file.
